Smiling with you
by Least Recently Used
Summary: A series of random one shots portraying some sweet and sour moments. Kaitaka


Story: Smiling with you

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Warning: shonen ai ,kaitakao , turn about if you dont like**

**Summary: A series of random one shots**

The peaceful city of Norwich, UK now looked deserted with no one walking around the once busy streets reason being, the accumulation of the whole population in a massive beystadium which stood in hearts of the city, a recently constructed wonder to host the fourth Beyblading World Championships opening ceremony where various teams from across the globe would be competing for this year's championships along with several other places all over Europe. Between the uproar of the equally massive audience as was their enthusiasm among the clash of the two spinning tops causing sparks to fly everywhere giving an impression of fireworks, stood in front of the battle arena two bladers facing each other trying to get the upper hand against other trying desperately to catch up crying out orders in top of their voice to dodge, to attack, to defend sometimes failing, succeeding the other times. At least one of them was trying very hard and worried about figuring out what his opponent was planning because the other showed no sign of concern from his actions or attitude standing there as casually as one would to wait for a bus at the stand even with eyes closed as if to mock the person in front of him for even thinking of coming to stand up to him let alone beyblade. No surprise that the afore mentioned was scared as he was right now facing the elusive and mysterious Kai Hiwatari a well known prodigy in the world of beyblading and the captain of the team G revs formerly known as the Bleadebreakers all famous for their talent, being sole champions since they started competing, and their controversial splitting up and reforming more than once. His dual colored hair slightly swaying scarlet eyes closed standing tall just waiting for the right time. Even though if he would be struggling himself no one would know, thus deciding to end the game as he was getting tired of all this shouting or may just standing he opened his eyes which were closed until now and called out for the sacred bit beast Dranzer to finish the game for him and there emerged 'the fiery phoenix 'and with another clash the other blade was out of the beyarena utterly destroyed. The dual haired prodigy waited until his blade flew back into his waiting fist and held his right hand up while he was announced as a winner and the audience let out another scream of appreciation, sparing a glance at the rest of his team members among the audience he turned around and started back leaving the person who has just lost among the ruins of his beyblade.

Once inside his room in the luxurious hotel suite he was instructed to sit on the cream colored couch by an index finger pointing towards it, and the dual haired complied without any question or resistance. The owner of the finger a blue haired boy another member of the team to which Kai belonged silently brought out a first aid kit keeping it on the carpeted floor and sitting on his knees soaked the piece he has just torn, in the antiseptic and started examining the older teammate for cuts and wounds, beyblading was surely an exhilarating game but could be very dangerous of course. He started cleaning the cuts he could find on Kai's arms then moving upwards, loosening the scarf sitting on his neck making sure it was unaffected the moving further upwards towards his face, applying the medicine on the cut on dual haired boys left cheek then another on his forehead still not opening his mouth to say anything. The blue haired boy aka Takao concentrated on tending his team captain peering closely while the other sat there gazing at his face which showed concern and concentration thinking what made the always chirpy blunette so silent, even if it was once in a blue moon. When Takao was satisfied with his doing, he placed the cotton ball on the side table easing him on the floor keeping his head on the dual haired boy's lap sighing contently. The older boy just sat there amusedly wondering when suddenly the younger spoke "you did well, Congratulations! but he managed to last long enough to give you these "pointing at the cuts.

"So finally you decide to open your mouth and I thought you were so impressed that you forgot how to speak and here I thought I would have to get Hillary to make you speak , guess I was wrong" the older teen pointed out petting the blue head in his lap.

And then the younger boy sprinted and sat on the bed placed just opposite to the couch with what looked like admiration on his face and stated "Hey! And come on you were awesome "and the second he started the older teen immediately regretted his comment as Takao started with his usual chattering. "You were so cool you just stood there with your mysterious' I do not care who you are but are going to regret messing with me' look and that extra terrestrial kind of aura around you then you opened your eyes calling dranzer just throwing him out of the dish after all that crashes and moves he pulled out, Kane was really a strong opponent but you were just awesomely fantastically stupendously fabulously cool as always", and then the blunette started narrating his own version of the whole match excitedly while he flopped on the bed, describing every single move he remembered from the game. All this time, while watching Takao talking without much of a break Kai was forced to think that this kid in front of him was a world champion blader himself but now he was babbling just like a rookie fan who aspired to be like him.

Thus leaning on the couch's armrest resting his face on his palm he continued staring on the younger teen that was blissfully unaware of the gaze talking how cool Kai's moves were. Though Kai did not listen to what he was babbling he was surely aware of that voice as he continued with his thinking. Outside the beyarena this kid was someone very naïve and silly goofing around, a trouble monger, behaving too immature for his age usually making a fool of himself, laughing and breaking into a river of tears both within brink of a second. Someone not acquainted to him would not even believe that this here was the three times beyblading world champion, the great Kinomiya Takao as he gave no impression of being one, getting along with everyone, making friends without any efforts, being so down to earth, complimenting people were some of the many such things he would do so naturally. But once in front of a beydish in the beyarena he was a different person altogether, it felt as if there were two entirely contrasting people residing in the same body, utterly confident and a perfect strategist, unusually unpredictable (against the Takao who was normally predictable as a cow) controlling the course of the game and enjoying himself not letting anyone else to reach his mind. When his opponents would be under the impression of having the upper hand in the match and thinking they were going to win then his blade would appear from god knows where startling everyone knocking the other out.

Kai sometimes thought may be this sudden transformation during the matches was due to the sacred dragon spirit Takao's bit beast which provided him with a sudden surge of raw power, and once the match would be over he would back to his usual self dashing towards the person he has just defeated to make friends with them being the first one to extend his hand. This was something which intrigued him the most as how someone could be so different at different times without even being aware himself, what so ever.

His mussing came to a halt when he heard his name being called "Kai...?" which surely told him a question would follow the expression, he saw Takao sitting up finally finished with his babbles looking at him with a confused big azure eyes and thoughtful face Kai replied him with a very characteristic 'hn' which meant he was listening. Takao asked while blinking "Kai tell me one thing very honestly ... Do you let me win against you on purpose, I am just wondering because you are so skilled and the best when it comes to technicality, sometime I feel I cannot even match your talent? If you were please do not do it again so that I could at least find where I really stand, you know! "Looking very unsure of himself. But Kai found himself smiling slightly amused thinking 'this silly kids isn't even aware of his own potential' but he asked Takao in return "what do you think?" Takao still unsure answered widening his already big orbs "well I try the hardest I can" then smiling he asked again "you don't go easy on me during matches, do you?"And when Kai nodded his affirmation his smile became playful while continuing "that means you accept that I am better than you, that I am really the best?" and before Kai could answer him he was there hugging Kai happily murmuring nonsense. Kai could not help smiling returning his embrace patting him on head. They sat like that for a while and Kai thought how easy it was to make the younger happy, he patted on Takao's shoulder to get his attention when the said teen looked up he was rewarded with a sweet yet passionate kiss. After they broke away Kai said" if you are done with this I want to go eat something" and Takao again jumped up to stand happily and started dragging the older teen out to grab their food saying "now when you say this I am really very hungry from all that shouting and cheering and you are going to treat, after all you won the match and yeah… I want continental". The older teen just sighed smiling at his boyfriend's silly antics allowing Takao who had even announced his menu he was going to order, to drag him to the hotel restaurant.

An/ Ginger wishes to apologise for any errors in grammer or spellings which may have crept in due to Ginger's ignorance. This is Ginger's first attempt at writing so please be considerate. reviews will be treasured:)


End file.
